Forever At Olympus High
by Percy Jackson X Annabeth Chase
Summary: in progress, demigods, need ideas for new chapters quicker
1. Chapter 1

Forever At Olympus High Thank you for reading this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it.

Annabeth PoV:  
It is my first day of high school, Septemeber 19, I got a new outfit, it's a hot pink dress with white polka dots, it is the length of my finger tips. I run downstairs and grab my lilac purse. This is my sixth school since, you know, I'm a half-blood. I shove my lunch, a apple and a water bottle, into my purse, I grab my coffee and run out the door. Walking to school I saw Piper, "hey Piper! Wait up" i yelled, she slowed down so I could catch up. she looks at my outfit and squeals "thats totally ADORBS" "thanks" i say twirling. We get to school and I see a new kid. "huh" I say, "he's cute." He had untamable raven black hair and sea green eyes that looked like the ocean. He had a tight shirt on that showed his abs, he had an even light tan that made his eyes look vibrant. I decided to make a move on him. Every guy loves my blonde curls and grey eyes, they fall head over heels to flirt with me. He can't reject me. I walk up to him, "hey cutie!" as soon as he layed his eyes on me his eyes widened. "uhhhhhhh" he stammers "why don't you meet me after school?" I slurred trying to seduce him "my house, what's your name?" "P-P-Percy" he hesitates "what's yours?" finally taking the hint. "Annabeth" I reply. "will you be my girlfriend?" he says, "yes." I reply. And we kiss. Someone out of the crowd punched Percy. Wilson. He's the annoying kid who is always hitting on me. The crowd gathers "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" I took the responsibility of this and I punched him so hard he got knocked out cold. Percy looked at me amazed, "how-how did you do that?" "nevermind" I replied and walked away.


	2. uhhh hormones

If you are a fan of this story please give me ideas for what you would like to see in the next chapter!:) thank you!

Percy PoV:  
Oh my gods... At my old school I didn't like anyone, but when I saw Annabeth, started stammering and hesitating... "uhhhhh" I said. In the backround I heard someone say, "real smooth percy, real smooth!"

TIME LAPSE: AFTERSCHOOL

I don't know where most of the things in this town are, let alone 1 house in the entire city of new york... Go easy on me. So once the bell rang I waited outside at the door for Annabeth. She walks out of the school laughing with her friend. Piper, I think she told me. Her blond princess curls bouncing while she walked, those stunning grey eyes filled with humor and happiness. The way... Uhhh, I hate teenage hormones. "hey Percy!" her voice snapped me out of it. "come with me, I'll take you to my house!" she told me. "hold on a sec," I replied, "I need to call my mom." I picked up the phone and in a hurry I said... "mom I'll be home late tonight!" I heard "why?" too late... I had already disconnected. "okay lets go!" I say with a smile on my face... As we walked Annabeth was in front of me talkin to Piper. I loved the way her eyes lit up when Piper made a joke, the way her hips swayed when she walked, the way her blonde curls bounced when she walked... Shoot its these darn hormones... 


	3. Annabeths House

Thanks again for reading my story, give me ideas of what content you want to see in the next chapter, I want to give booklover159 a shoutout for giving me hints to improve my writing! Thanks again booklover159!

Annabeth's Pov:  
Ok so today was weird... In class, Piper screamed, 'HALLELUJAH' . It was weird, the entire day I was waiting for school to end. Percy was coming over! :)

TIME LAPSE: after school

Percy was waiting for me at the front of the school on the phone, with whom, I don't know. I started walking home and every so often glancing behind me to see if Percy was still following me. I giggled when I saw Percy's eyes were glazed over while he was looking at me. Oops! He snapped out of it. We get to my house and I give Piper a hug and walk inside, holding the door open for Percy. He walks in and follows me to my room. "Soooo" I say, "what school were you before you came here?" "Yancy Academy" he replies. "How many schools have you been to" I ask, "seven" he says "including this one. How many schools have you been to?" Wow seven schools! "Four" I reply, "why have you been to so many schools?" I say "I'm dyslexic and ADHD" he says, "what about you?" Oh no... He's cornered me. "Ummmmm... I'm dyslexic and ADHD too, yea that's right!" Ugh, why was that so hard. Just then 3 telehiken jump through my window shattering the pane. At the blink of my eye Percy turns around with a sword and kills them all with 3 strikes of his sword. "OH MY GODS! YOU'RE A DEMIGOD TOO!" He turns around, and his sword turns into a pen. "You're a demigod?" Wow genius "no shit Sherlock" I say "wow..." He says. 


	4. Traitie

I got a request for some Traitie! Well here it is!

Annabeth PoV:

"Well I think it's time we introduce ourselves properly, I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." I say, "I thought Athena was a virgin goddess?" Percy replies. Oh my gods, that question again... The last time I got that question, I was playing truth or dare with, Travis, Kaitie, Silena, and Beckendorf. Travis had asked me, "how are you a child of Athena, when she's a virgin goddess?" I had said, "long story," he never found out from me of course... So I told Percy "I'm a brain child, long story..." I replied, "so you were born from Athena's brain like Athena was born from Zeus' brain?" Wow, he got it! "Yes that was how I was born... Who is you're godly parent?" I questioned, "Poseidon" HOLY POSEIDON! He he Poseidon... "Do you know how rare you are?" I say forcefully, "ummm, I thought all people are different so we are all rare but, okay..." He says "Never mind" I reply, "do you want to hang out with Travis?" "I don't know who that is but... Okay then." He answers.

Time lapse:30 min

Percy PoV: We get to Travis' house and Annabeth lifts up their 'welcome home' mat and picks up a key, she unlocks the door and slids the key back under the mat, their house was sky blue on the outside with white trims. We walk inside and Annabeth opens what looks like Travis's door to his room and slips inside, I try to do the same, and not freak Travis out, but I ended up tripping and landing face first in his room. I looked up just in time to see Travis making out with a girl... Talk about awkward. I've never met him before and the way I meet him I see him making out with "hey Kaitie!" I hear Annabeth say, "WHO IS THAT CREEP ON MY FLOOR!" Travis screams, well so much for not scaring the crap out of Travis. I stand up, "I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend" I reply nervously "oh okay, I'm Travis Stoll, and this is my girlfriend Kaitie" Travis replied "hey Percy, as Travis said I'm Kaitie Gardner! Nice to meet you!" She says reaching out her hand to shake. I accept and say nice to meet you too Kaitie, Travis"

CLIFF HANGER!  
(That has a whole new meaning to me since the mark of Athena) 


	5. Uh Oh

I so so so sorry that I didn't update for so long! *screams, clamps hands over eyes, runs in circles then runs into a wall*

Thank you for reading my story! I will continue Traitie throughout the rest of my fanfic! Happy reading!

Travis PoV:  
Kaitie and I were having a great time until that kid... Percy came through the door with Annabeth. Soon after he came in he left, as quick as he came in. Ahhhhh peace and Kaitie. (Sorry, bad pun), I roll over to continue kissing her so I lean over and she hops up and walks sexily towards the door, swaying her hips. She looks at me and slurred, "see you tonight baby.."

Kaitie PoV:

I walk to the door, and start walking down the back ally when someone grabs me from behind, I couldn't see their face through the darkness but thought better not struggle, these kinds of people like that. So I stopped struggling and let them pull me into the blackness...

PLEASE READ!  
For more suggest who you think it should be, monster, mortal, god, minor god, or half blood. And tell me what kind of content you want to see! Feel free to private message me about this! Thanks! Until next time! 


End file.
